The Big Fours Adventure
by xXWatergirlXx
Summary: This is a story about four heroes: Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida. A story about how they met and came on the biggest adventure of their lives. Jackunzel and Merricup.
1. Prologue

**Hi there! I'm kinda new to this, this is my first fan fiction ever. And to make it even harder I'm from another country so my English isn't the best. But well, I'm trying. You are welcome to help me , and correct me if my grammar sucks. **

**This is a Rise of the brave tangled dragons crossover, and I don't own Rise of the guardians, Tangled, Brave or how to train your dragon. They all belong to their rightful owners; Dreamworks (RoTG and HTTYD), Disney (Tangled) and Disney/Pixar (Brave). **

**I haven't watch Rise of the guardians and How to train you dragon yet. But I've read so many of these stories so I don't think it will be a problem.**

**Well, in this ****story Jack isn't a guardian yet. Rapunzel is still in her tower, and Hiccup haven't killed the Red Death. Merida haven't turned her mother in to a bear either. **

**But lets get started. :)**

**Btw, this story do not have a happy ever after. It's kinda sad.**

* * *

Prologue

The only thing she had to protect her and her unborn child with, was the little dagger she took from the kitchen table before running. If she just had her bow, but the shadows took it before she could get it.

Maybe she should just have stayed at home, but her fear was bigger than her sense in that moment. She had only been so afraid once in her life, and that was long time ago. Back, when everything was different. Back when she still had everybody she loved.

_He _came closer. She knew he was there, even so she couldn't see him. But she could hear him. His deep breath who came closer and closer.

She heard a sound behind her and turned around. That was the biggest mistake of her life. And the last. If somebody had been near, then maybe they could had saved her. But nobody was there. She was the only one left, her and her unborn child. And this time she couldn't change her fate.

The shadows surrounded her and she fell to the ground. Her last thoughts was to the three persons she loved most. The three friends she failed to help. And now she failed to help her unborn child, probably the only thing she got left as a memory of him. She couldn't bear that she would never even meet that little thing inside her, she already loved so much.

As she took her last breaths, she placed her hand on her stomach and her mouth formed a little word.

"Sorry"

Her head fell down and her eyes froze in the position they were. And as _he_ disappeared, the last life of Merida DunBroch disappeared with him.

**Okay, the first chapter is finished. The next chapter will be longer, i promise. Please let me know what you think, and if there is anything I can do better.**

**Have a nice day. ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: A lost Viking

**Okay, I already wrote this chapter, so I thought 'Why not put it up now?' I hope you like it, and I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A lost Viking**

"What? Ye are kiddin' , right?"

Merida looked at her mother. She slowly shaked her head, still with an unreadable look on her face.

"I'm just not ready!"

Merida looked at her mother with a begging look. Why?Why right now? She didn't want to get married! Especially not to somebody she didn't even knew! Come on, she was only sixteen.

"I was married to your father when I was in your age, and look how happy we are now."

Her mother looked serious, but also a slight annoyed. Merida starred at her mother.

"No way! A' don't want to get married! And especially not with some strange'!"

The queen stepped closer to Merida. She starred at her daughter with a angry look. The most people would had done anything to get away from that look but not Merida. She was just as stubborn as her mom.

After a while the Queen turned back and her eyes flew over at Meridas bow and arrows. Merida hurried over to her precious bow and took it up before her mother could do anything, and then ran outside the room. The queen looked after her daughter, until the door closed with a high 'SLAM'.

* * *

He raised his arms with a big smile and let out a happy yell. Oh, how he loved to fly on Toothless. When he was here, up in the sky, nothing did really matter. Then it was only him and toothless.

Hiccup was a Viking. But that didn't mean he acted like one. Actually, everybody hated him. Especially his father. If he knew what Hiccup was doing right now... Hiccup couldn't even imagine it. His village was against dragons. In fact, they killed every dragon they meet. When Hiccup first saw Toothless he tried to kill him. But he couldn't. And he was glad he didn't. Now, they were unbreakable friends.

He realized that he'd been flying for a long time and when he looked around he found himself lost. He had no idea where he were. He couldn't recognize anything.

Slowly he directed Toothless down and they landed in a forest. Luckily the sun was still on the sky, so he had some time to find out where he were and head back. Not that anyone would care for him. But it could cause him trouble anyway, and he preferred not to get in to too many troubles.

Toothless walked over to a lake nearby, and Hiccup walked with him.

"You know buddy, I'm going to see if I can find out where we are. Stay here in the middle time."

He walked away from Toothless, hoping he could take care of himself if anything happened.

After a little while, he saw something. It was a Stonehenge!

He hurried up there, and looked around after something to recognize when he heard the sound of a horse coming. He ran over behind one of the stones, and carefully looked out. A big, black and white horse were galloping in direction at where he were. He was jut about to run, when the horse suddenly stopped op and its owner flew over its neck and down on the ground. He hadn't noticed the rider before now, and he slowly stepped out from his hiding place and closer to the girl. He couldn't se her face, but he could tell that she probably got the biggest red curly hair he had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" He asked the girl who had now pushed herself up, still with the back to him.

Merida turned around fast when she heard a voice behind her. Her hand moved down to her belt where her sword was. But then she looked closer at him. He didn't look dangerous at all. More weak.

"Yea', thanks for askin'"

Hiccup smiled when he heard her accent. If she wasn't lost too, then he was in Scotland. That accent couldn't be any thing else than Scottish.

"No problem." Hiccup walked a little closer and held his hand over to her.

"My name is Hiccup."

Merida smiled and took his hand. "Me' name is Merida." She let go of his hand again and looked over at her horse. "Ye scared Angus."

Hiccup smiled at the horse, and walked over to it. It reminded him a little off toothless.

"Sorry, I am lost and I'm just trying to find out where I am." Hiccup looked at Merida and noticed how beautiful she actually were. Not that she had the prettiest face or hair, but there was something over here that just made her really beautiful.

"Ye are in Scotland. That's ma home." Merida seemed really proud of her country. She walked over beside Hiccup to cuddle Angus. Hiccup got a little nervous, he wasn't used to girls standing so close to him. Even so Merida didn't seem specially girly.

"But I still don't know how to come home.." Hiccup said, and took a step back, away from Merida.

Merida smiled again. She felt bad for this boy, even so he probably was older than her, he looked really afraid and young. "Ye can stay at ma home until ye find yer way back."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder in the direction were he knew toothless where. "I, uhm.. Have a pet so I don't think it's a good idea."

Merida lifted her eyebrow. "A don't think it's a problem."

Hiccup looked down, nervous of how she would react. "I think it is a problem, because it's not just any pet. It's a dragon."

Meridas face changed to shook, and then to excitement. "Really? A've never seen a dragon before!"

Hiccup smiled relieved and began to walk back to Toothless."Come on then, I'm sure he is going to like you."

They walked in silence, and when they finally arrived to Toothless Merida looked nervous. A rarely look for her. "He won't do anything to you. Come on." He said and walked over to Toothless. Merida slowly followed and her face was now a less nervous and more excited.

She stared at Toothless for a while with a smile on her face, before she placed her hand on his back and stroke it gently.

"Look at ye, ye little lassie. Hello ther'."

Hiccup smiled at the sight of Merida speaking with Toothless. He was sure they were going to be great friends, just like he hoped him and Merida were going to be.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, I tried. If anybody is reading this, then thank you very much. A cookie to you. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The girl in the tower

**Hi there! This chapter is about how Jack and Rapunzel met. Enjoy it!**

**Oh, and I want to thank you Guest (Whoever you are, I love you!) for the sweet words and thoughts. The unborn child is Hiccup and Meridas. I won't say what happened to the big four, you need to read the story to find out. You get an extra cookie for you reviews. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A girl in a tower.**

You could say Rapunzel was a normal girl. But you would be wrong. She was a very unusual, and very special girl. But in a good way. She lived in a tower, in a kingdom named Corona. But she didn't know. Actually, she didn't know much about the outside world at all. Because she had never leaved her tower. Not even once.

But that wasn't the weirdest thing. She had magic hair that glowed when she sang. And it didn't just glowe. It healed things, almost everything. And it could keep someone from elding. _And _it was 70 feet long.

That was the reason away she couldn't go out, or at least the reason her mother had told her. Rapunzel had always been afraid of the outside world,and she believed it when her mother told her how dangerous there was outside. But inside, she got a dream of leaving the tower. And that dream would soon come true.

* * *

If anybody could've seen him, they would wonder why a boy came flying through the sky. But nobody could see him. He was invisible to everyone, even so he had tried everything to just be noticed.

Jack was a spirit. He was immortal and he had special powers. Such as flying, and make frost, ice and snow where he wanted. He was chosen by the moon, but he didn't remember anything before that. The only thing he knew was that his name was Jack Frost. How? The moon had told him.

He landed in a forest. It was spring, and a group of kids was running around, playing with each other. He smiled and created a snowball to throw after the kids. He knew they couldn't see him, but he always hided anyway. It was just a little game with himself, he pretended that the kids could see him.

The kids came closer, and he walked around the cliff before he realized that there were no place to hide. He sighed and walked over to the cliff wall. It didn't matter anyway, nobody could see him and it was stupid to pretend otherwise. Sometimes he just did anyway because he felt so lonely.

He leaned against the plants on the cliff wall and gasped as he fell backwards. He quickly got up and looked around. He was in a hidden cave! And there was light further. He looked back on the plants before he walked to the light, and ended up in a valley. His eyes flew up at the big tower in the middle of the valley, which looked really unstable.

Jack got curious, why was there a tower in a hidden valley? And was somebody living in it? He walked over to the tower, and walked around it. There was no door. He looked up and saw a window. He couldn't imagine anyone living in this slower, except for someone like him who could fly. And flight was apparently the only way to get up there, so he flew up to the window and landed inside.

It looked empty, but he could hear someone singing a song somewhere. Silently he walked a little further inside and looked around. The walls were painted with colorfully paintings. He heard a door open behind him and a loud gasp. When he turned around he saw a silhouette disappear into the shadows. He walked a little closer, and aimed his staff at where the silhouette were.

"Who...Who are you?"

He stopped at the sound the the silhouettes voice. Was she talking to him? It was a girl, no doubt about that. Could she see him? He sighed. Of course she couldn't. But...It couldn't hurt anybody to ask, could it? He lowered his staff.

"Are you talking to me? Can you see me?"

After a little while, the girl answered. "Y-es...? Who are you?"

Jack stared at the silhouette in shock. She could see him! She could actually see him! He wanted to jump around of happiness, but he wouldn't risk to scare her. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said and smiled to calm her down. "Would you please show yourself?"

The girl moved and came into the light. Jacks mouth formed a little 'Wauw'. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Her emerald eyes caught his eyes and he couldn't look away for a while. Finally he looked down, trying not to stare at her.

"Who are you?" Rapunzel asked one more time.

"My name is Jack Frost." Jack said, and smiled again. He could see the girl wasn't scared anymore. At least not so he could see it.

"I'm Rapunzel." She smiled back, and Jack smiled to himself. He could easily get used to look at her smile. But then her smile faded and her eyes grew wide.

"Wait a minute, did you say you name was Jack Frost?" She asked, looking at him. He still couldn't understand that she could see him. It was amazing to actually speak to someone again. And have someone looking at one. "Yes, i did." He replied.

"_The _Jack Frost? The winter spirit?" And one more time Jack stared at her. How did she know him? He nodded slowly.

"Really?! Can't you make me some snow? I've never seen snow before!" Jack smiled at her excitement. He was curious about why she hadn't seen snow before, but he thought it would be better to ask latter. "Of course."

He made a snowball and throw it over to her. She tried to grab it, and the snowball crashed. She shivered, but with a smile on her face. Jack looked at her.

That was when Jack discovered her hair. His looked at it with just as big eyes as she had looked at him. "Is that.. Hair?" It seemed like it was at least 70 feet, or something like that. Rapunzel froze and looked at her hair. "I...Uhm.. I'm not allowed to cut it..." He could feel she didn't want to talk about it, so he asked her about something else.

"How do you know me?"

Rapunzel smiled to him. "My mother read stories about you when i was younger. I've always wondered why you didn't came with snow here."

Jack smiled back. "I'm sorry, i didn't know there were a place here. I just saw you tower and flew up here 'cause i was curious." Rapunzel looked at him with big eyes. "Can you fly? I din't know that." Jack chuckled. "I could take you with me sometime if you want to?"

Rapunzel looked down. "I..I don't think it's a good idea. You see, my mother.." Her voice was cut off by a singsong voice coming from outside. "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Rapunzel looked at Jack. "You need to hide. Now!" She whispered.

"But.." He started, but he realized that he didn't even knew if her mother was going to see him. If Rapunzel could, how would he know if other would be able to, too? He stepped in to the wardrobe and closed the door.

He could hear Rapunzel and her mother speaking to each other. But he couldn't hear what they were saying. He stood there for a while, until he heard Rapunzel and her mother come pass the wardrobe.

"You're not going to leave this tower. End of the conversation."

Jack wondered what she meant by that. Did that mean Rapunzel was not allowed to go outside? It almost sounded like she hadn't be outside before. But that couldn't be true, could it? He stood in his own thoughts when he heard Rapunzel started to sing. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear every word she sang. It was like hearing an angel sing, he thought to himself.

**_Flower, gleam and glow  
_**

**_Let your power shine  
_**

**_Make the clock reverse  
_**

**_Bring back what once was mine_**

**Heal what has been hurt**

**_Change the Fates' design  
_**

**_Save what has been lost  
_**

**_Bring back what once was mine_**

**What once was mine**

Jack opened his eyes. He had closed them while listening to her song. He already loved to listen to her. An he was pretty sure him and Rapunzel was going to be great friends. She was the only one who could see him, after all, not that it was the only reason. He liked her personality too. Just then he heard the mothers voice near him again. "I just need something in the wardrobe, Rapunzel. Now, don't be stupid." Jack froze. What if she could see him?

"Mother, I don't think it's a good idea!" Rapunzel desperately said. Her mother just waved her off. And then she opened the doors into the wardrobe where Jack were.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think, will Gothel see Jack, or is it only Rapunzel? And please, review and let me know if there is anything i can do better.**

**Have a nice day. ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: Problems

**Hi there! It's amazing how so many people is reading this. I still can't believe it. Well, here is another chapter. I know some of you might kill me for this, but this chapter is about Merida and Hiccup.**

**Enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Problems**

Merida smiled at her mother. Hiccup was standing behind her, near the door. Her mother stared at the boy, and then back at her daughter.

"A dragon?!" She whispered and looked scared and angry at the same time.

"A pet drago'."

Merida smiled again, a nervous smile. "Pleas' Mother, him and his dragon were lost, and I just helpe' them. Can't they just stay her' for one night?"

Hiccup looked down on his foot. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he could tell the mother wasn't happy about it. Her face showed it.

The queen looked at the boy again. "The boy can stay here, but not the dragon." Merida was just about to say something but her mother just walked away. She turned around and looked at Hiccup before she walked over to him.

"Ye' can stay her', but not Toothless." She told him, and Hiccup sighed.

"I can't just leave him. If he can't stay here, then I wont either." Merida looked like she was in deep thoughts for a second, then she smiled at him. "Just because my mother says Toothless can't stay, that doesn't mean he can't, does it?"

Hiccup stared at her. Was she just going to do it anyway? She was defiantly not like all the other girls. "Where will you keep him? It's not like he is hard to find."

Merida smiled again. She didn't care that she would hurt her mother with this. It was her fault that Merida was about to get married. But she didn't want to think about it. Right now, she should think about Toothless.

"We could hid' him in the stable. Angus would not mind. A think so." Hiccup thought about it, and then nodded. "We can try. Do you have any ideas of how we are going to get him in unseen?"

"If A divert their attention, then you can ge' Toothless in to the stable." Merida smiled again. Hiccup nodded and walked outside. He trusted Merida, and he hoped that he was right about her.

* * *

Luckily the plan turned out well, and Toothless was safe in the stable. The horses had been a little afraid of the dragon, but they accepted him. Hiccup looked at Merida who cuddled Angus.

"What did you do?" Hiccup asked her. They were standing in the stable, with their pets. Merida looked away from Angus and her smile faded. "A..eh..Told them that A was going to ge' married..." She said and looked down to hide her emotions. Of some reason she didn't want him to see her angry. She couldn't tell why.

"You are getting married?" Hiccup stared at her. He knew that he bare barely knew her, but of some reason he got angry. Almost like he was jealous. But of course he wasn't jealous. He couldn't be...

"Aye, to a strange'. " Hiccup realized that it wasn't her idea, he could tell she was angry. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen. Ye?"

"Seventeen." He answered and his eyes were big. "Aren't you a little too young to get married? I'm a year older than you, and I think I'm too young." Merida sighed. "Try to tell ma mother that. She won't listen to me."

Hiccup could feel how he got more and more angry at the queen. That was just unbelievable. You got married when you were ready, and not when your mother thought you were ready.

"A really don't know what to do." Merida said and then they stood in silence for some minutes. "If you need any help you can just say it." Hiccup said, and smiled. Maybe he didn't knew her yet, but he knew that he would do anything to learn more about her.

Merida smiled back. "Thank ya very much, Hic-" A scream and a big roar from outside cut her voice off. Merida looked around for her bow and arrows, only to find she had left them inside the castle. She ran to the door but just as she was about to open it, it crashed. Merida jumped to the side, just in time. Outside the door a big bear was standing, with it's mouth open so Hiccup and Merida could see the blood in it.

Mor'dur.

* * *

**Another Cliffhanger! Sorry, this chapter was a little short. But I'm busy today. Well I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Bailey24: Well, thanks for the review. I've read you story too, so it's pretty big that you are reading my story. Well, a cookie to you. :)**

**Turner Child: I'm glad that you say that. It is hard to make a story in a language you isn't good at, but everybody needs to start somewhere. You get two cookies for you review. :)**

**XxXBlueRose23XxX: Here you go ;)**

**scythe657: You get the answer in next chapter. :3**

**SinfulVanity: I'm trying to. ;)**

**Have a nice day. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Big Four

**Hi again! **

**No one commented it, but I spelled Mor'du wrong in last chapter. Well, it was only one little mistake. :)**

**Let's get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Big Four.**

Rapunzels Mother looked directly at him. Her face showed how surprised she was at first, but then she narrowed her eyes and looked angry at him. She could see him. He grabbed after his staff but realized he had forgot it outside the wardrobe. He stood frozen for a moment not knowing what to do, before a big 'Dong' sound was heard, and the mother fell down on the floor.

Rapunzel stood behind with a frying pan in her hands, and her eyes were big of fear. "I knocked out my mother... I knocked out my own mother with a frying pan... She's gonna kill me..."

She looked up at Jack again. "What am i going to do?" She asked, with panic in her voice. He hurried out of the wardrobe and over to her, where he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, Punzie calm down. It's going to be alright, I promise." Her lips formed a little smile, but it soon faded away again.

"How? I just knocked her out! I don't even know why, I just had the feeling that she was going to hurt you and..."

Rapunzel stopped, as she realized it was exactly the reason why she had knocked her out. Because she would protect Jack.

Jack smiled at her words. Even so she barely knew him, she had knocked out her own mother to protect him.

"Come with me." He said with a low voice.

Rapunzel looked up at him. "What?"

"Come with me. I can fly us down."

Rapunzel looked at Jack with big eyes. Even so she wanted to leave the tower, then she knew it was going to kill her mother. She couldn't just leave, could she? She walked over to the window and looked down. She could feel how the dream of going outside was growing. After long time, looking out of the window thinking, she turned around and looked at Jack. "I'm going with you."

Jack smiled and walked over to her. He looked at her long hair, and thought for some seconds. "Can't you do something about that hair before we go?"

Rapunzel nodded and walked up to her room. Jack waited downstairs, looking at Gothel. He had his Staff again, and was ready to use it if she woke up. After some time, Rapunzel came down again. Now her long hair was in a beautiful braid. Jack smiled.

"Are you ready?"

Rapunzel nodded. It was now or never. Jack walked over to her and lifted her up. She gasped, but put her arms around his neck. Jack smiled a little. Then he flew out off the window.

* * *

Hiccup and Merida both gasped, when Mor'du roared again and walked trough the crashed door as if it was paper.

Hiccup looked around after something to protect himself and Merida with, and found a hoof pick. He throw it after the bear, but it just walked against Merida.

Desperately he looked on the floor, and soon he found a knife. The bear was now really close at Merida, who couldn't do anything without weapons against the big bear.

Hiccup ran over to Mor'du and thrust the knife into it. It worked. The bear turned around and grabbed after him with is paws. Just then, Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup, and protected him.

Hiccup crawled backwards, before he throw the knife into Mor'du. The bear roared and then ran out of the door.

Merida stood up and looked at Hiccup. "Thank ye so much, if you didn't throw that knife at Mor'du A wouldn't be aliv'."

Hiccup smiled and looked at Toothless' offended face. "In fact it is Toothless fault that we are alive. You should thank him, not me."

Merida smiled back, and walked over to Toothless. "Thank ya, ye little lassie."

Then she suddenly remembered that they had heard screams outside, and she ran out the door. Hiccup followed her. They looked around, but there was no one to be seen. Then they heard a scream again, this time it was coming from the forest. They both ran out of the city gate, and out in the forest.

* * *

Jack landed on the ground in a forest. Rapunzel had a big smile on her face.

"That. Was. Amazing!" She exclaimed, and let go off Jacks neck. Jack put her on the ground, and she giggled and ran around him. "I'm finally free! Wuhuuu!"

She had told Jack on the flying trip that she had never left her tower. She had also told him everything about her life in the tower, and Jack had assured her that the outside world wasn't dangerous.

Suddenly they heard a scream near, and they both looked in the direction of the sound. Then they looked at each other, before they both ran.

They followed the sound, and ended up outside a cave. Just as they were about to enter, they heard voices behind them. A girl and a boy were standing behind them, but they went silent as they saw Rapunzel and Jack. Rapunzel backed and looked at Jack. Even so he had told her that the outside world wasn't dangerous, she was still a little afraid.

"Who are ye?" The girl asked with a thick Scottish accent.

"Was it you who screamed?" The boy asked, and looked at Rapunzel.

"No, we just followed the sound and ended up here." Jack answered the boy.

"So did we. You haven't seen a big bear, have you?"

"No. Why?"

"Long storei'. Who are ye?" The girl asked. Rapunzel smiled a little smile. "My name is Rapunzel, and this is Jack."

Merida smiled. This Rapunzel girl looked really sweet. "A am Merida, and that's Hiccup." Hiccup waved with a smile on his lips.

Rapunzel and Jack smiled back to Hiccup and Merida. "What was it with that bear?"

Hiccup and Merida told the story, and afterwards Rapunzel and Jack told how they ended up here. They didn't notice how long they had talked, before the darkness surrounded them.

"I think we should go back now.." Hiccup said.

They said goodbye to each other, and Hiccup and Merida was just about to go when they heard a sound in the bushes. They had forgot all about the scream. Something was coming.

* * *

**Some of you might wonder why I let Gothel see Jack. The reason is that I've never seen a fan fiction where Gothel could see Jack the first time she meets him. The reason why she can see him comes in another chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Bailey24: Two cookies to you, for you review and then one more because you just are such a wonderful person. ;)**

**Turner Child: Of course I updated! :) I hate to wait for chapters myself, so I'm trying to update every day. Thanks for the review, and thanks for the sweet words. I hope I did good at this chapter too. **

**scythe657: Here you go ;)**

**Have a nice day! **


	6. Chapter 5: Lost in the forest

**I am so sorry that I didn't update before now. I know some of you don't think it's a big deal, but I really want to update everyday.**

**Well, let's not wait any longer. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lost in the forest **

Someone was coming. Or something. Rapunzel took a few steps back, and Hiccup pointed the knife at the bushes with a nervous look on his face.

Eight eyes looked at the bushes, and a little bunny jumped out. They all breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a bunny, not anything dangerous. Then they noticed the fear in the bunnys eyes as it looked at the four teenagers.

"Aw, don't ba scared of us, we won't do ye anything." Merida said, and let out a little laugh. Hiccup and Jack smiled.

"Eh, guys I don't think the bunny is scared of us..." Rapunzel said, looking at the big, terrifying creature behind them.

The bunny jumped back into the bushes, and the four teenagers walked back, all looking at Mor'du with big eyes.

"Not ye again..." Merida mumbled, and grabbed a stick from the ground. It wasn't the best weapon, but it was better than nothing. Jack aimed his staff at the creature, and Hiccup his knife. Rapunzel, who was the only one there knowing about Jacks powers, picked up a stone before she looked at Jack.

"If I distract it, then you can freeze it. Okay?" She asked him, and he nodded, supprised. She was braver than he first thought.

She didn't really thought about her own safety, she just wanted to save her three new friends.

She ran over behind Mor'du, and threw the stone at its head. It turned around, and looked angry at her. Her plan had worked. She took up one more stone from the ground and threw it after the bear. This time she hit him near the eye. It came closer, really angry now. Just then the bear stopped up. Ice was growing up at its legs, and it couldn't move. Merida and Hiccup ran, and Rapunzel followed with Jack.

* * *

Breathless and exhausted, they all stopped up. Even if the bear had escaped the ice, it wouldn't find them here. It felt like they had run for days.

Hiccup and Merida stared at Jack. Now where they didn't have to think about a big demon bear, they had realized that Jack wasn't exactly normal.

"What's ye full name, Jack?" Merida asked as the first thing.

"Jack Frost."

Merida stared even more at him. "Tha winter spirit? Amazin'."

"Wait, you know me too?"

"Yea. My father told me about you, some time ago."

Hiccup looked like he was in deep thoughts. "Are you sure your name isn't Jokul Frosti?" He asked. Jack stared at him as if he was a pink elephant with black dots. "Not last time I checked. Why?"

"Where I come from, we have a person who comes with the snow. We call him Jokul Frosti."

"Jokul Frosti kinda sounds like Jack Frost, don't ya think?" Merida added with a smile.

Jack nodded and smiled.

"Normally people can't see you, am I right?" Rapunzel suddenly asked. She'd been silent through the discussion.

Jack nodded. "I thought I didn't tell you that."

"You didn't. But when I saw you the first time, you asked me If I could see you. So I just figured it out." She smiled , and Jack felt a little stupid.

"Well, you guys, and then Rapunzels mother, is the first ones to see me. Normally people just walk right through me."

"Then, how can we see you?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know."

"Wait! Rapunzel, did ye knew 'bout Jack before ye met him?" Merida asked, looking at Rapunzel.

"Yes, why?"

Merida ignored her question, and continued to Hiccup. "Hiccup, ye knew 'bout him too right? As Jokul Frosti?" Hiccup nodded. "And A knew him too! That means ye must believe in him before ye can see him!" She said, with a proud smile.

"But what about Rapunzels mother? She is an adult, there is no way she really believes in me." Jack smirked.

"Ye can't be sure 'bout that..." Merida mumbled, and Rapunzel giggled. "I'm sorry Merida, but I really don't think my mother believes in spirits.." She said.

They were silent for some time

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked. "A don't know." Merida answered.

The four looked around. "What are we going to do?" Rapunzel asked, not smiling anymore.

"We have to find our way back. Come on!" Jack said, and they all began to walk.

* * *

"That tree looks exactly like the one we saw half an hour ago." Hiccup said with a irritated sigh. Rapunzel yawned, and Merida looked as if she could fall asleep at any time.

"We're not coming anywhere! We go around in circles!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Really? What a suprise." Jack said ironically. Hiccup sighed again. "At least I do something! You just play around!"

"And you going around and act as you are the leader is helping us?"

"I'm not acting like I'm the leader! I'm just trying to find our way back!

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I already told you."

"Why don't you fly up and look around? Maybe you find something." Rapunzel said to Jack, trying to stop the boys discussion. That was the last thing they needed right now.

Jack sighed and disappeared in the sky. Hiccup didn't say anything. Merida leaned against Rapunzel, almost asleep now. "Hiccup, we need to take a break." Hiccup looked at Merida, and then nodded. Merida stopped, and lay down on the grass without a word.

Rapunzel sat down against a tree, while Hiccup took a seat on a tree stump.

Merida fell asleep seconds later, and Jack was still gone. Rapunzel looked over at Hiccup, and she could tell he was sad about something. "Is it something you wanna talk about?" She asked him. He sighed. "It's just... I miss Toothless..."

"Your dragon?" Hiccup nodded. "I wish he was here. I don't know if he's okay, or if Meridas village has found him. It's terrible not to know anything..."

Rapunsel could easily understand him. Somehow, she just had a felling that somebody she loved was out there in the world too, and she missed them so much and had done that all her life. Of course that couldn't be true. She only knew her mother, and now Jack, Merida and Hiccup.

Her mother. She had totally forgot all about her mother. She missed her too, even so she wasn't always sweet to Rapunzel. She loved her anyway. It killed her to know how broken her mother must be. And what would happen when Rapunzel wasn't there to keep her from elding?

Hiccup noticed how silent she was, and he walked over to here and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't seem okay either."

"It-It's nothing... I'm okay."

Just then Jack landed on ground in front of them. He glared at Hiccup and his hand on Rapunzel back, and then looked at Rapunzel. Rapunzel thought it was because of Hiccup and his discussion earlier, but Hiccup removed his hand. Jack sighed. "I saw something. It was Toothless."

* * *

**There you go! How many of you saw that coming? (You know, with the bunny from tangled?) It was a big suprise right?...I'm just going to Answer the reviews...**

**Bailey24:No problem ^^**

**Turner Child:Thank you very much. :)**

**Ivy000 :That's funny, cause one of my friends is exactly like Merida! And say to your friend she got a lovely personality ;) (Rapunzel is my favorite.. Hehe)**

**scythe657:They will be in the story, but not right now. But great idea :D**

**XxXBlueRose23XxX: I can't answer that, but maybe you are right. Nobody knows ;)**

**Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 6: Rescuing Toothless

**Hi there! **

**I finally wrote the sixth chapter, and here it is! Enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rescuing Toothless**

"What? Where is he?! Is he okay?!" Hiccup said with worry in his eyes.

"The thugs haves him, I don't know if we can help him..." Jack said. Hiccup grabbed his shirt. "Of course we can help him, I'm not going to stand here and do nothing. I don't really care if you are with me or not, but I will do anything for him." He let go of Jack again, who looked pretty shocked.

"I'm going to help." Rapunzel said, with a serious look on her face.

"I'm going to, too." Jack said after a moment in silent.

"No you don't." Hiccup said. Jack looked surprised at him. "And why not?"

"Because someone needs to take care of Merida while we are gone."

"I don't think she needs someone to help her. I've only knew her for twelve hours and I can tell she is a fighter."

Hiccup sighed, and nodded. "But I'm going to leave a note, so she doesn't have to worry."

* * *

Merida woke up, and found that she was alone. She stood up and was just about to shout their names, when she discovered a note.

She took it up, and read it. She sighed. She was a little angry by the fact that they had just leaved her.

Of course she could handle herself, but..She didn't even knew why she got a weird feeling. They didn't really do anything wrong. She sighed and walked over to a stone. Hiccup had told her to stay here and wait, so she did so.

She looked up at the sky, and smiled again. She hoped Toothless was okay, and she hoped the others would be okay too.

She had a feeling that this was the start of an adventure. Even so she already missed Angus, and her family, she was excited about this. A shame she didn't get her bow and arrows with her.

Suddenly someone yelled, and she regionized the voice. It was Hiccup! She picked up a sharp stone, and ran to the sound.

Hiccup was standing in front of a big, terrifying man. He was yelling something about Toothless, and when Merida looked around she discovered Toothless on her left. She could tell he was hurt, by the blood around him. She gasped, and one of the thugs looked at her.

"Who are you?" He asked her, and began to walk against her. She threw the stone at him, and hit him on the cheek. He got a big bruise, and he stopped surprised and hurt.

"Merida! Jack!" She heard a voice call. She looked in direction at the yell, and discovered Rapunzel. One of the other thugs had grabbed her wrists, and he was a lot stronger than her. Merida ran over to her, and noticed Jack while she ran. He was fighting with two other thugs.

She didn't knew why she hadn't noticed either Jack or Rapunzel before, but she guessed that it was because she only watched Hiccup and Toothless.

She took up one more stone and threw it into the thugs head. He let go of Rapunzel, and fell down on the ground. Merida didn't have time to check if he was dead, because the thug Hiccup yelled at before was about to hit him with a sword. She grabbed another sword from the thug on the floor, and ran against the thug.

She hit him in the chest and he fell, dead. She didn't like to kill him, but she couldn't spare his life when he was going to kill Hiccup.

"Thank you Merida." She looked at Hiccup and smiled. "No problem, jast be careful' from now on."

About ten minutes later were all the thugs either dead or unconscious. The four looked over at Toothless. He had bruises over all on his skin, and there were blood in the grass underneath him. Rapunzel hurried over to him, and sat down in the grass beside him.

"Jack, can you go get some water? In fact, you should take Merida with you. Toothless needs a lot of water. And Hiccup, then you can go and find some food for him. Okay?"

"But what about you? What if someone comes?" Jack looked at Rapunzel.

"I can defense my self, and someone needs to help Toothless."

Hiccup sighed and walked out in the forest to find some food for Toothless. Jack and Merida walked away too, after a little conversation with Rapunzel. They wasn't too happy with her being alone, but she did not surrender.

As they all were gone, Rapunzel took out her braid, and wrapped her hair around Toothless with little difficulty.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine..." She finished her song, and Toothless smiled at her.

"Don't tell anyone okay?" She smiled, and braided her hair one more time. After some minutes, Jack and Merida came back with the water. They stared in disbelief and shock at Toothless.

"W-What did you do?" Jack asked.

"What are you talking about?" She said, looking at him.

"Toothless! He was near dead when we left him." Merida still didn't say anything. She just stared at Toothless.

"No he wasn't. I think you need some water Jack, you see visions."

"But..But A saw it too!" Merida exclaimed.

"You guys are crazy. Am I right Toothless?" She said, smiling at him.

Toothless nodded, sending a toothless grin to Jack and Merida.

Just then Hiccup came out from the forest. "I found some food!" He said. Then he noticed Toothless, and a big smile came on his face.

"Toothless! You are okay!" He laughed happily and ran over to him, hugging him. Jack and Merida looked like they accepted the changes, or at least they decided not to ask more about it at that moment.

After a while the big four and Toothless decided to find a place place to sleep, and they all walked away from the thugs. Five silhouettes disappeared in the horizon as the sun disappeared from the sky.

* * *

**Okay, I'm pretty sure there is some mistakes in this chapter. Please ignore them, I just didn't have time enough to check the chapter one more time.**

**Bailey24: I really don't know if that's something good, or something bad hehe. I hope the first :3**

** Ivy000: I did too, hehe. Well, I think I'm something between all of the big four. I don't really know who of them I would be. Maybe Rapunzel, Maybe Jack. I'm not sure :)**

** XxXBlueRose23XxX: Here you go.**

** scythe657: I hope you like this one too :)**

** Turner Child: Your review totally made my day. Thank you very much for that. :D I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter ;)**

**Have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 7: Pitch Black

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait! I've just been really busy with school... And I was a little lazy too, I must confess. But now I'm here again with a new chapter. ^^**

**First of all I want to thank you every one who have Followed or/and Favorited. It warms my heart :)**

**Well, lets get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pitch Black**

Jack woke up as he heard a loud sound coming from outside. He sat up, and looked outside in the rain. His staff was beside him ,and he grabbed it. He could hear his herace beat fast, and he wouldn't be surprised if the sound woke the others because link sounded really loud to him. After some minutes his heart stopped racing, and he sighed.

Someone moved beside him. He looked down, and found Rapunzel. She was asleep, and she looked really peacefully. He smiled, calming down. His eyes moved, and fell on Hiccup and Toothless. They looked really sweet as they slept beside each other. He guessed that Merida was asleep, but he couldn't tell because she had red, curly hair all over her face.

They had found a cave to spent the night in. Jack told himself that it probably just were thunder or something like that, the sound before.

Then the sound was heard again. One more time he aimed his staff at the outside, and suddenly a tall, dark man appeared. Jack stepped in front of Rapunzel, so all of his friends was behind him.

"Who are you?" He asked, staring at the man. An evil laughter came from the man. Actually, it more looked like a creature than a man.

"My name is Pitch Black, also known as the boogeyman." Jack searched his brain for where he had heard the name before, but he didn't find anything. "What are you doing here?"

The laughter was heard again, and the man stepped some steps forward. "I could ask you and your... _Friends_ the same." The way he said 'Friends' made Jack shiver.

"Who are you?"

A voice was heard behind Jack. He turned around and found Hiccup sitting up and stare at Pitch. "What's going on?" He asked again, looking at Pitch. He stood up, and Toothless woke up. The dragon stared at Pitch, just as Hiccup.

Suddenly, Merida woke up with a little scream. Hiccup looked worried at her, and Pitch smirked. "A Nightmare?" He asked her, still smirking.

She stared at him and slowly nodded. Then she stood up beside Hiccup trying to act like nothing happened.

"Who are ye?" She asked, just as Hiccup and Jack had done before her.

"My name is Pitch Black, as I just told your little winter spirit friend here."

"The boogeyman?" A new voice asked. Rapunzel had woke up and joined the conversation.

"Wait, you know about this guy?" Jack asked, surprised. He felt a little stupid for not knowing who the boogeyman was, when a girl who had lived in a tower for seventeen years knew. He had even lived thirty years longer than her.

Rapunzel nodded, her eyes saying that she could explain later. "What are you?" Hiccup asked the man. Pitch laughed again.

"I'm the king of fear. I know the fears of every single person. _Everyone_." He smirked again when the four, and toothless, stared scared at him. Not because they were afraid of him, but because they were afraid of the fact that he knew their fears. Especially Merida wasn't happy about it.

"So ye are the one givin' me nightmares too?" She asked with an evil glare. Who did this guy think he was? He made her look like a scared little kitten, in front of the others.

"Yes. You could call me the king of Nightmares too."

If looks could kill, Pitch Black would have been dead. But, unfortunately, looks can't kill and after a while Merida gave up and looked away.

"What do you want here?" Rapunzel asked.

"You are in my cave, in my _home._" Jack shivered one more time. The way he looked directly at him when he said 'home' was terrifying.

"Oh." Hiccup and Rapunzel said at the exactly same moment.

"We shall leave now, we didn't know somebody lived here." Hiccup said, and picked up his things. The others followed him, and soon they were on their way out. Just as Jack walked around the corner he heard a quiet whisper. "This is not the last time we will meet, Jack Frost. Be aware."

* * *

"What are we going to do? It's in the middle of the night, and we are lost in a unknown forest."

Rapunzel sighed. That was a prove on how hopeless the situation was. Normally Rapunzel was the optimistic of the four. But not even her could find the bright in this situation.

Hiccup walked forward, trying to focus on where he walked. Merida just tried to be awake, while Jack wasn't as sleepy as the others.

"Should I try to fly up and see if I can find anything?" He asked the others. Rapunzel yawned and then looked at him. "I don't think we should split."

He sighed, and was silent for a moment. Then his face lightened up, and he smiled. "If I carry you, and Merida and Hiccup flies on Toothless, then we can all fly away!" He exclaimed.

Rapunzel looked at him. "And then what?"

"Then you and the other two can get some sleep, and when you guys are good again we find a place where me and Toothless can get some sleep."

Rapunzel sighed. "I don't know how brilliant it is. But it's better than nothing."

Soon after had Jack and Rapunzel got Merida and Hiccup up on Toothless and Toothless flied up in the sky. Rapunzel layed her arms around Jacks neck and he followed Toothless.

* * *

Two silhouettes stood in the dark. One was a tall man and the other was a lower woman with curly hair.

"I saw her. She was with Jack Frost."

The man whispered the words, and the woman smiled. "So if we find one of them, we got the other?"

"It seems like it. And the interesting thing is that they both are afraid of losing the other."

"Does that mean...?"

"Yes. Our two '_heroes'_ are falling in love." He said it as if it was something disgusting. And maybe he had it that way too. It could be hard to know. And right know, Gothel didn't care how he felt about love.

She was more interested in thinking about how she could use their love against them. Pitch sighed, as he looked at Gothel. "I see you soon, Gothel. I have things to do." She nodded and he disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

Hiccup gasped as he woke up. How long had he been asleep?

The last thing he remembered was that him and the others had found another cave to sleep in. He looked around and thought of his sleep. Did he just had a nightmare? He wasn't sure. It was like something was trying to make him forget the details. Weird.

He looked around to find that Merida and Rapunzel were sitting, talking. Jack slept beside Toothless. Hiccup couldn't blame him, he had flied all the way to here. And when they finally arrived he had fell asleep on the ground.

Now he had a blanket over him, and Hiccup remembered Rapunzel laying it over him right before Hiccup fell asleep.

What was going on between the two of them? If he didn't knew better he would think they were in love.

He discovered that he had stared at Merida for some time, and looked away blushing. What was his feelings for her? Every time she just touched him, he blushed madly.

Was he in love with her? He didn't even knew himself.

Merida was thinking about exactly same thing. She had seen Hiccup stared at her, and it was hard for her not to blush. What was happening to her? She couldn't fall in love. She wasn't the love type... Was she? Of course she wasn't. Love was to the weak people. And she wasn't weak.

She looked at Hiccup again, and she smiled of no reason. Rapunzels voice broke her thoughts, and she looked over at the blond girl. "What?"

"It dosn't matter..." Rapunzel sighed and looked over at Jack again. Then she looked down at her feets, and they were silence for some minutes. Suddenly Jack called Rapunzels name, and she hurried over to him.

"What's wrong?"

He was sweating, and he looked afraid.

She realized that he wasn't awake, so she stroked his hair gently to calm him down and wake him up.

After some time he woke up, and looked at Rapunzels hand on his hair. She blushed and took her hand away. Jack sighed and sat up. His cheeks was slight pink, but he hadn't noticed.

He looked at her, confused.

"You called my name in your sleep." She explained, blushing.

He froze and looked at her. "Did I? It...I. It was just a nightmare."

Rapunzel nodded, understanding that he didn't wanted to talk about it.

Jack sighed one more time, and Rapunzel walked back to Merida.

Jack could still feel her hand on his head, and he smiled. Then it faded again. He couldn't fall in love with her. She was a human, it was...Wrong. Oh, how he hated to be a spirit sometimes.

He couldn't handle thinking off the fact that he was going to watch all of the others grow old and die, while he stayed the same.

Sometimes he wished that the moon had never choose him.

* * *

**There you go! It's 23.45 o'clock in Denmark, and I'm really tired so I don't have time for checking this chapter for mistakes. Sorry about that.**

**Time to answer the reviews! :)**

**patrrrice:No! You get two ;)**

** ninjapanda6157: Well, now you don't have to wait longer ;)**

** Ivy000: I can't really say anything about that, because I haven't read the book or seen the movie. Ehehe.. I really should get that movie soon. :)**

**So which one is the best, the book or the movie?**

** XxXBlueRose23XxX: I tried to make it longer this time :)**

** Bailey24: Ah, okay. That explains a lot ^^**

**Have a nice day! **


	9. Chapter 8: The village

**Hi there! **

**I'm so, so, so, so...(100 so's later) so sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with school. But that's over now! Summer has arrived. Yay. :)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: The village.**

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

Hiccup looked at Merida, who had big grin on her face.

"Come on Hiccup, don't be such a gurl." She laughed, and splashed water on him one more time.

The girls were in the water, while Jack and Hiccup sat beside the sea and talked. It was about 10.00 am.

The girls screamed when Toothless jumped into the water with a happy grin on his face. The three of them splashed around in the water.

"Come on guys, join us!" Rapunzel smiled. Jack looked at Hiccup with a 'Come on, if I can then you can.' Look in his eyes. Then he ran out to the girls.

After some time, Hiccup sighed and joined the others.

"Water fight!" Jack yelled, and threw water at the three others. They screamed (including Hiccup) and soon after were they all throwing water at each other.

After about half an hour, they finally stopped the game and walked out of the water.

"A'm hungry." Merida sighed. If she had a bow, she could have shot an animal for them to eat. But no, she didn't have any weapons.

"Me too." Rapunzel said, and sighed. Jack stayed silent. He wasn't hungry at all.

"Hey guys, come and take a look at this." Hiccup stood some distance away from them and looked out over the countryside.

They walked up to him, and got a happily surprise. It was a village!

"Finally. What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They hurried towards the village, with smiles on their faces. They could get food. Weapons. Maybe a nice place to sleep.

They reached the village. Hiccup stopped, and so did Toothless.

"Hey buddy, you need to hide. I'm not sure if the people here are friendly, but I'm not going to take the chance. "

Toothless nodded, but he stayed where he were to get the whole message.

"I'll meet you here in about three hours. If I aren't back, it means that something has happened. So unless I aren't back in three hours, then you stay outside the village. Got it?"

Toothless nodded again, and then Hiccup leaved him.

An old, grumpy woman pasted by them. Rapunzel smiled to her, but soon forgot her. The others didn't even notice her. Why should they? She was just an old woman.

Little did they know that they actually knew her. Or more correct: Rapunzel and Jack knew her.

As soon as they entered the village, Merida ran over to a stall that sold weapons. She looked at it with a strange excitement on her face. She gently took up a bow, and stared at it.

"What does this cost?" She asked the man in front of her, still not looking away from the bow.

He told his price, and she found some coins in her pocket. She bought a sword too, before she turned around.

Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack stared at her. Where did all these money come from?

"You didn't tell us about your money." Hiccup smiled.

"Hey, A can't tell ye guys everythin'. Came on, lets get the things we need."

* * *

The music became louder as the four walked down the street. Rapunzel had a big smile on her face when she saw the musicians. She walked over to them, and said something to them. The slow music changed, and became more fast.

Rapunzel began to dance. A little boy joined her, even so his mother tried to stop him at first.

More people joined them. Rapunzel waved to Jack, Merida and Hiccup, asking them to join the dance.

Jack shocked his head, but Merida pushed him out in the dance. He gave her an evil glare, before a girl took his hand and forced him to join the dance.

Hiccup and Merida laughed.

Jack and Rapunzel were dancing from hand to hand, looking at each other once in a time. Jack took Rapunzels hand when he got the chance. She blushed, but danced with him.

"Have you noticed how Hiccup always blush around Merida?" Jack asked, as he placed his hand on her waist.

"Yeah. Poor guy, having a crush on Merida." Rapunzel laughed, and Jack joined her.

* * *

"Hey Merida, should we join them?" Hiccup asked.

"Nah, A don't dance." She answered, looking away to hide her pink cheeks.

Hiccup looked down, a little disappointed. "Do you think they like each other?"

Merida looked at him. "Who? Rapunzel and Jack?" Hiccup nodded. She smiled. "Defiantly. They are always talking and laughing. I even heard Jack say Rapunzels name last night. The creepy thing was that he was asleep."

Hiccup stayed silent. His eyes looked at the dance, but his mind were somewhere else.

None of them said a word before Jack and Rapunzel came back to them. "That was so fun!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Jack laughed, looking at her. Then they booth turned to Hiccup and Merida. "Where are we going next?"

"A think we should head back now. We can come her' again tomorrow'." They nodded in agreement, and began to walk.

Suddenly dropped Rapunzel her bracelet. She stopped, and when Jack noticed, he stopped too.

"I just lost my bracelet. Just continue walking, I will come soon. I just need to find it."

Jack hesitated. He wasn't happy about leaving Rapunzel behind.

"Hey, I can handle myself. And I'm back in a minute, so you don't have to worry. What could possibly happen?" She asked, smiling.

Jack sighed, and nodded. "Be careful," He said, and flew after Hiccup and Merida.

He had just reached them, when a loud scream was heard. It was Rapunzel.

* * *

**There you go!**

**By the way, I'm going to write a Jackunzel one shot. I really hope you guys will read it. **

**I'm going to upload it today or tomorrow. :)**

**Time to answer the reviews!**

**Guest 7/3/13:Sorry for the long wait. Here you go. **

** ILoveHeartsandAnimals:Thank you very much. And you can expect more love between them. :)**

**Clio:I would love to, but I don't really have any friends who have a better grammar than me. I'm still trying to find someone. **

**Guest 6/16/13Don't worry. I won't spoil anything, but really, you don't need to worry. When I wrote the first chapter I was not sure if it w real or not. But now I am sure. :)**

**Guest 6/16/13: I don't really know what I should say to that Review, so I decided to give you a cookie instead.**

** RosieNich98: Don't worry, this story has a happy ending. ;)**

**And thank you. ^^**

** TWD Lil' AssKicker:Thanks! And sorry about the fact that I didn't update.. xD**

**But I hope you still want to read my story. Stay awesome too! :3**

**XxXBlueRose23XxX:Thank you. :)**

** Ivy000:Didn't I explain that in the fist chapter?**

**Have a nice day!**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hi there!**

**I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to update in about 11-12 days. I'm going on a trip to Croatia, and I won't be back until 27th. June. **

**But I promise to update as soon as I can. **

**Have some nice days! ;)**


	11. Chapter 9: Rapunzel's hair

**Hi there!**

**I know it's been really long time (Like a month or two), but I don't want to lie. I've been lazy, and I've been busy, but the main reason is that I just don't enjoy writing this story. There are LOT of stories, just like this out there, with the almost same plot, and I just feel like I'm not special. At the same time I don't want to start a new story within this, because I know I will forget every thing about this one if I do.**

**So I decided to continue the story, even if I don't want to. I hope you guys are happy, even so I won't make more than 3-5 more chapters. I hope it is okay that I skip some time, so I don't have to make the whole story. But of course I will finish the cliffhanger from last chapter first.**

**Okay, now I won't take more of your time.**

**Here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

** Chapter 9: Rapunzel's hair**

Jack was back to the place were he leaved Rapunzel in a few seconds. Her bracelet was on the ground. She wouldn't leave her bracelet, not on purpose.

Merida and Hiccup showed up behind the spirit. Merida had a puzzled face, and her eyes were worried. Hiccup was breathing heavily from the sprint, but also he had a worried look in his eyes.

Jack looked around, trying to find a clue of where the-one-who-had-taken-Rapunzel was.

Merida took out her new bow and arrows, just in case someone showed up.

"Over there!" Jack and Merida's eyes followed Hiccups pointing hand, just in time to see some golden hair disappear around the corner.

Jack and the others ran after, but when they came around the corner there wasn't any sign of Rapunzel or her kidnapper.

"Jack, why don't you fly up over the city, we can't see anything from down here!"

Jack could have slapped himself. Of course, why had he not thought of that before? He flew up in the air, and looked around. There! Someone wearing a hoodie was running down the streets with an unconscious Rapunzel on their shoulder. He pointed at them and flew after. Merida and Hiccup followed him.

Merida looked around while running, and discovered a horse. Great! She grabbed Hiccup and threw him up on the horse, before following him.

"Have ye ever been on a horse befor'?" She asked the terrified Hiccup.

"N-no..."

"Just hold on. Came on horsie!"

Hiccup swung his arms around Meridas waist,and blushed. He had never been this close to a girl ever before, and if they had not been on a galloping horse he would have enjoyed it.

They quickly retrieved the mysterious person.

Meridas first arrow missed the mysterious person. Her second arrow hit the person in the arm.

Just when she fired the third arrow, Jack attacked the person so the person became slower. Merida hit the shoulder, and the person dropped Rapunzel. It seemed like whoever it was gave up, because the person just ran away, leaving Rapunzel on the ground.

Merida stopped the horse, and jumped off. She helped the shaking and blushing Hiccup off and walked over to Jack and Rapunzel. Jack already had her in his arms, and he rocked her gently.

"I don't think she is hurt..." He said, looking at her.

"Eh, Jack, look at her side..." Hiccup whispered. Jack pushed her hair away, and discovered a big bruise.

"Oh no... It's all my fault...No,no,no,no.."

"Calm down Jack, she is goin' to be fine" Merida said, even so her voice was shaky.

"Oww.. What happened?" Rapunzel tried to sit up, but cried out in pain. "Shh, shh... It's going to be alright..." Jack said. Rapunzel realized that she had a big bruise, and that she was laying in Jack's arms. The last thing got her blushing.

"We need to get her to a doctor..." Hiccup said.

"It's not... necessary..." Rapunzel mumbled.

"Of course it is! If you stay like this you are gonna die!" Jack said, still rocking her.

"I can heal... My self..." She whispered.

"What?" Hiccup and Merida asked at the same time. Neither of them could hear what she said.

"I can heal..." She said a little louder. Jack, Merida and Hiccup stared at her. "What? Are you serious? H-how?"

"Just... Don't freak out..."

She wrapped her hair around her waist, so the bruise wasn't visible. Then she started to sing.

Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

Her hair stopped glowing. She unwrapped it so they all could see that the bruise was gone.

"S-so you healed Toothless..." Hiccup stuttered. Rapunzel nodded.

"H-how long has it been doin' tha'?" Merida asked, staring at Rapunzels hair.

"A-all my life I guess..."

"I've heard that song before..." Jack said. He had a puzzled look on his face. "In your tower... You sang it to your mother... Was she hurt?"

Rapunzel sighed. " I sing for her so she won't grow old and die. When I sing this song she get her years back."

"Wauw."

They were all silent for some time.

"We should get back to Toothless." Jack said, smiling.

"Yeah. Lets go."

* * *

**I know this was kinda short, but I just wanted to upload again. Well, I hope someone read this, even so I haven't updated in long time.**

**Time to answer reviews:**

** BLUE AVENGER18 chapter 10:**

**Yeah. I had a great time too. :)**

** TheBigFourFan chapter 10:**

**I have. :)**

** candyland chapter 10:**

**Here you go. Sorry about that :/**

**ANA chapter 10:**

**Amazing, I have a reader in Mexico :) And thank you. :)**

** Ivy000 chapter 10:**

**Thank you!**

**952kitty chapter 9:**

**You already got the answer ;) And thank you, a billion cookies for you too!**

**Guest chapter 9:**

**Oh yeah, I realized. Oops :) but thank you and well, sorry for not updating :/**

** Achurimon chapter 9:**

**Thank you! I've learned English for about three years, and it makes me really happy that you think I'm good. Thank you :)**

** patrrrice chapter 9:**

**Yeah, there will be a lot in the next chapter. :)**

** Ivy000 chapter 9:**

**I love Jackunzel too :)**

**Have a nice day :)**


	12. Chapter 10: Christina

**Hi there guys! I'm sorry for being so late, but I've been really busy with school.**

**Here is the next chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Christina**

Toothless was wandering alone around in the Forrest. He was a little worried for Hiccup and the others, but he was more concerned about the fact that he was hungry. That was the reason why he had leaved the hiding place.

But you couldn't blame him, after all he was a dragon, and dragons don't want to sit and wait for the food to come.

So he decided to take a walk. Little did he know how worried the big four would get, when they discovered he was gone.

He suddenly stopped, when a sound was heard from the bushes beside him. He slowly walked closer, with a watchful look in his eyes.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you..." A voice said, and Toothless spun around and faced a young, beautiful girl. Her hair was black and wawy. Her eyes were the typical big, brown, cute eyes, and she had a friendly smile on her face.

"H-Hey there." She said to the confused dragon. Why was she talking to him? Why wasn't she scared?

He moved his head to the side, and looked at her. Who was this girl? Sure, she didn't look like someone who would hurt him, but who was she?

"I'm Christina, but everybody call me Chris." She said, almost as if she could read his mind. She took a step closer. The dragon wasn't moving. Slowly she lifted her arm, and placed her hand on Toothless' shoulder. He stared at her for a moment, but then accepted her. She looked sweet. Not like all those ruffians.

"What's your name?" She asked. "Oh silly me, of course you can't answer."

"Toothless!" Someone called. Toothless recognized Hiccups voice, and smiled.

"Toothless!" A more feminine voice called. A thick, Scottish accent joined Rapunzel's call.

"Toothless! There you are. Hey Hiccup, I've found him! He is..." Jack stopped talking when he saw Christina. "Who are you?" He asked with an attentive glance.

"My name.."

"Toothless! " Hiccup interrupted, and ran to hug Toothless. "Why did you walk around all by your own? I thought someone had kidnapped you again!"

Toothless said a weird sound as an answer. Hiccup suddenly became aware of the girl behind him.

"Wait, who are you?"

"As I was about to say before, my name is..."

"Oh, there ye are! We were worrie' bout' ye!" Merida and Rapunzel joined the group.

But as soon as they saw Christina, they stopped. "Who is she?" They asked at the same time.

"My name is Christina, but everybody call me Chris." The four teenagers stared at her, as if she were some kind of alien. The first one to say something was Rapunzel.

"Ehm... Nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

Christina looked at her, and was about to answer when she noticed Rapunzel's hair. Her eyes got big, but it looked like she decided not to ask about it.

"Oh, I was just walking around on my own when I meet this dragon." She smiled and stroked the dragon.

Hiccup stared at them for a moment, but then smiled. "I'm impressed, Toothless usually don't let any strangers touch him."

He walked over to her. "My name is Hiccup. Nice to meet you."

Jack walked over to join Hiccup. "I'm Jack, the redhead over there is Merida, and the girl with the long hair is Rapunzel. "

Rapunzel waved with a big smile on her face. Merida rolled her eyes. Jack smirked.

"Nice to meet you all. " Christina smiled. "Where did you get this sweet dragon?"

"It's quite a long story."

"That doesn't matter. I don't have anywhere to go. Do you mind if I follow you guys? Then you can tell me the story about.. Toothless, was it?"

Hiccup nodded, blushing a little. "I would love to."

Merida rolled her eyes once more.

Jack and Rapunzel smiled. "Yeah, sure you can follow us." Rapunzel said. "But we have to find a place to sleep soon, 'cause I'm really tired."

Jack smirked. "I can carry you if you want to?" Rapunzel pushed him, still with a smile on her face.

They laughed and began to walk.

Hiccup and Christina followed them. Merida sighed and followed the others. She tried not to look at Hiccup and Christina, but her eyes kept following them.

* * *

Merida was lying on the ground by a tree, pretending to look at the clouds. But she wasn't looking on the sky, she was looking at two people underneath another tree.

"Give the boy some space..." She murmured, when Christina giggled and leaned on Hiccup.  
Hiccup laughed and began tickling her. Christina laughed. Merida rolled her eyes.

Rapunzel walked by, and noticed Merida's deathly glare. She stopped and looked at the girl.

"Are you okay Mer?"

"Yea'."

"Are you sure? Ever since Chris joined us, you've been very... quiet. Almost like you were..."

"A'm not jealous!" Merida said, and turned her head away. Rapunzel looked at her, not saying anything. Merida continued:"And if I were, why would I tell you? It's not like we're best friends or something!"

Rapunzel looked away, tears starting to form in her eyes. "No... Of course..." She murmured and walked away.

Merida sighed. Great, now she had hurt Rapunzel. She saw Rapunzel smile to Jack, and brush her tears away. "I just think something flew in to my eye. I'm totally fine. Really."

Meridas eyes moved to Hiccup and Christina again. They were now sitting hand in hand. She looked away again. A tear was rolling down her cheek.

* * *

"Hey, Rapunzel, can I speak to you for a minute...?"

Rapunzel looked at Christina. The girl looked confused, maybe with a hint of sadness in her face.

"Yeah, of course."

Rapunzel put down her sword. She had been practicing with it for hours, and she didn't mind taking a break.

Hiccup and Jack were still training when Rapunzel and Christina leaved. Merida didn't even look up.

"I have the feeling that Merida don't like me..." Christina looked down. "She won't even look at me anymore..." Rapunzel placed her hand on Christina's shoulder.

"I don't think it's you. Merida is just a little.. Down at the moment."

"But she is still talking to the boys..."

"She might just need a break from.. Eh... Girls right now.." Rapunzel said, looking down. "I'm sure there is nothing wrong with you." She gave Christina a small smile before moving her hand.

Christina nodded and looked up again.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

Rapunzel looked over at Jack. She had promised him not to walk to far away with out him after the episode in the city.

"I would love too, but I'm afraid I can't. I promised Jack not to."

"Oh.. Okay... Well, I think I'm going to ask Hiccup then." The two girls walked back to the others. Hiccup and Jack were finished with their training.

"Hic? Do you want to take a walk with me?" Christina asked Hiccup as the boys came over to them.

"Hey Hiccup! I need your help!" Merida called him from the other side.

Hiccup looked at Christina with a small smile. "I'm sorry but I think Merida needs my help." As he walked over to join Merida, the redhead smirked to Christina.

The black haired girl looked at Rapunzel with a sad look in her eyes. Rapunzel sighed.

"Don't worry." Was all she said when she walked back.

* * *

It was almost a month since Christina had joined them. Her and Hiccup were very close. They had been together as a couple for a week now. Rapunzel was acting like nothing was wrong, but every time Merida wanted to talk to her she found an excuse.

The others had noticed this and they'd tried to speak to Rapunzel and Merida about it,but Rapunzel kept insisting that nothing was wrong. Merida felt really bad. She still couldn't stand looking at Hiccup and Christina cuddling, and she didn't even had anyone to talk about it with. Except for Jack.

She wasn't sure about it, but she just needed to talk to someone, and Jack was the only one she was still speaking to.

He was sitting by the fire when she came over. She completely ignored the others when she poked Jack's shoulder. "Hey Jack, can A' speak to ye for a minut'?"

Jack looked at Rapunzel for a moment, but then nodded. Rapunzel looked away. She wasn't happy about not talking to her friend, but she thought that Merida was mad at her so she didn't want to speak to her.

Hours went. Hiccup and Christina were sitting under the same carpet, kissing each other.  
Rapunzel was drawing pictures in the sand with a stick.

Merida and Jack came back after the sun was gone. They both looked serious when they walked over to Rapunzel. Jack smiled a little smile when Merida asked Rapunzel to follow her.

The blond girl nodded and got up. She followed Merida away from the fire. "Rapunzel, a'm so, so sorrie' for what A said. Can ye forgiv' mae?"

Rapunzel looked surprised at the Scottish girl. "Of course! I thought you were mad at me... I'm sory too."

"Ye didn't do anything."

"Yes I did."

"No ye didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No ye didn't."

"We can keep arguing about this for the rest of the night, or we can just hug and be friends now."

They laughed and hugged each other. They stood there for some minutes before they broke apart.

Merida looked away, and her eyes saw Hiccup and Christina.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"A don't know what it is. A just can't stand tha' girl. And seein' her kissing Hiccup doesn't help at all."

"I know. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Nah, A think he will be mad at me..."

"Hey, It's Hiccup we are talking about. "

"Yea, A guess ye're right. But A think it would be better if A talk to him maeself. A've really wante' to do it for a long time... But ye know..

"You're probably right. But I think you should wait until tommorow.

"A'm going to talk to him tomorrow then."

Rapunzel smiled and they walked back to the fire together.

* * *

**Here you go. **

**Have a nice day!**

**Oh, I almost forgot.**

**Heart of books:  
I'm sorry about that. Here you go :)**

**NightFuryFemale:  
Thank you, I appreciate that ^^**

**Guest:  
You'll see ;)**

**candyland7:  
Of course ;)**

**Cristycec:  
Really? That is great. I've never been in Mexico because the journey cost to much for me. But I think it is a great country anyway :)**

**Now you can have a nice day. :)**


	13. Chapter 11: The next destination

**Hi there! I am so happy because I finally got to update only a few days after my last update. **

**You guys don't know how incredible it is to me that you are even reading my story. It is even more amazing that you actually like it.**

**But at the same time it freaks me out that people actually are reading this. People from all over the world. **

**Have I even told you where I am from yet? I'm not sure. If I have, then just ignore this, but if I haven't then keep on reading. :)**

**I'm a teenage girl from Denmark, which is located in Europe. As I also said in the beginning of this story: I've only had English for about three years, which I why I probably make a lot of mistakes :)**

**But here you go, the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The next destination**

The sun was shining. There was not a cloud to see on the sky. Some rabbits were jumping around underneath the trees, and a bird was sitting in the tree, singing.

In the green grass was a small family of hedgehogs playing around, while some more birds had joined the one in the tree.

But a suddenly sound broke the idyll, and the animals gave one look into the forest, and fled.

A dark shadow was coming. You couldn't see anything behind it, all was dark.  
"There you are. That took you forever."

A woman with black, curly hair stepped out of the bushes. Mother Gothel. Pitch stepped out of the shadows.

He looked at the woman with his yellow eyes.

"Did you get her?" Mother Gothel looked at Pitch.

"No."

His voice was cold, and hard as stone. If it had been anyone else than Gothel who was standing in front of him, his voice would have made anyone fear him.

"How could you not get her? It was Rapunzel! She could never beat you, I mean, look at her!" Gothel looked mad, but also tired. Her black hair had many grey stripes in it, and she looked older and older for everyday.

"I know that! That is exactly what I thought, so I send someone to get her. They failed." He snarled. He looked really annoyed now.

Mother Gothel was silent for a moment and then turned away. "I hope they got what they deserved." She murmured.

"Of course."

"What do we do now?"

"Leave it to me..." With these words Pitch walked back into the forest and took the darkness with him.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting on a rock, talking to Jack when Merida came over to him.

"Hi Hic."

Hiccup looked at her, and he smiled. "Hi Merida."

"Doyewanttogoforawalk?" She asked him really fast.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just talk normal around him? Why did she blush whenever he said anything to her? She was not that type of girl who did that. What was it with Hiccup that made her do all the things she always hated other girls did?

"What?" Hiccup asked her.

She took a deep breath. "Do ye want to go for a walk?" Hiccup smile got bigger and he nodded. "Yeah, s-sure." He stuttered, blushing a little. He got up and looked at her.

Merida tried her best not to blush. But she couldn't help herself from smiling.

They began to walk, and Merida stayed silent. She didn't know how to start.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Hiccup asked, after some minutes.

"Yeah. Ehm.. Hiccup... A really like ye..."

Hiccup blushed, but tried to hide it by looking to the side. "I like you too Merida.. You're great friend."

"But that's the problem... A might like ye more than friends..." Hiccup stopped and looked at her.

"W-what...?"

"A know that ye are with Christina but..A just liked ye for a while. But if ye don't like mae in tha' same way then we can just forget all this. A mean, A won't make ye do some thin' ye don't want to but.." Hiccup interrupted her by kissing her. He was blushing madly.

Meridas first thought was to push him away. But her body wouldn't do it. In fact, her mind wouldn't do it neither. She could feel her cheeks get hot, but she didn't care in the moment.

Finally they broke apart. They both looked at each other, smiling. Hiccup was the first one to look away. "I shouldn't do this against Christina..."

Merida looked down. She felt a little guilty, even so she didn't like the other girl.

"I.. Better get back... Maybe we should just.. Forget this..."

Merida nodded and watched as Hiccup leaved. She sighed, but then a little smile appeared on her lips. Hiccup had kissed her! She felt a small feeling of triumph in her stomach.

* * *

It was about three days since the kiss, and Merida was still smiling whenever she thought about Hiccup. Even so she tried not to.

Hiccup had not forgotten about the kiss either. But it didn't bring a smile to his face. Not because he didn't like it, but because he was confused.

He had never been in love before, and now he was in love with two girls on the same time. A small voice inside him kept saying Merida, while another said Christina.

Sometimes he almost decided that it was Christina he liked the most. But every time he thought he was sure, something inside him told him that it was not the right choice.

"Hiccup, are you ready to leave?" Rapunzel interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and smiled.

"Sure."

He got up and looked one last time on the forest which had been their home for months. But they needed to move on. If they stayed the same place someone would find them.

Like Pitch or Gothel.

He turned around and walked back up to the others. Jack had spotted a beach about four miles away, and that was their destination.

Someone took Hiccups hand. He smiled and looked to the side. It was Christina. An almost disappointed feeling came to him, but he tried to ignore it.

* * *

"What's up Punzie?" Jack looked at the blond girl as he sat down beside her. She was lying on her back in the sand, looking at the sky. Her eyes moved to him, and she gave him a small smile.

"Not that much. I kinda miss my old life. I know that it was not the perfect life, but it was mine."

Jack sighed and leaned back so he was lying beside her. "At least you know your past. I don't even know what I was before I woke up in that lake..."

"It must be terrible not to know anything."

"It is."

They were silent for a moment. Rapunzel rolled over on her side and looked at Jack.

"Jack?"

"Mm?"

"Do you ever have nightmares...?"

Jack rolled over on his side and looked at Rapunzel. He wasn't smiling anymore. "Do you?" He asked seriously.

She slowly nodded, confused by his serious face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all." He answered.

He smiled and took her hand.  
She blushed.

"Don't worry about it."

Rapunzel was surprised of how warm his smile was. She had expected a smirk like he usually made when she was blushing, but this smile was so.. Deep. Like it was more than just a smile.

She leaned a little closer to him. They were really close know. He gave her a small smile again, but this time the smile had some sadness over it.

He let go of her hand again, and got up. She looked at him when he walked away. A sigh escaped her lips. Of course he didn't feel the same as her.

What did she even feel? Love? No, it couldn't be. Jack was just a really good friend.  
Or was he? She couldn't decide.

She closed her eyes and a few moments after she was in a deep sleep.

* * *

Jack was walking around in a dark forest when he heard something. He followed the sound.

"No!"

A girl scream was heard. Jack moved closer. He could see Pitch holding a body.

A evil laughter was coming from the dark behind Pitch.

"Come and catch me Jack!" Pitch yelled. Jack ran after nigtmare king, but Pitch and the girl disappeared right before his eyes.

Jacks eyes shut open.

They immediately flew to Rapunzel. When he saw her he relaxed a bit. He looked to Rapunzels side and saw Merida. A relieved smile formed on his lips. It was just a nightmare. But then he looked at the other side of Rapunzel, the place where Christina usually was sleeping.

She was missing.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now. Please review, it only takes 30 seconds - 2 minutes, and you make my day ten times brighter! I don't care if your English isn't the best, I mean, look at me :)**

**And if you can speak Danish, Swedish or Norwegian then you can just review in one of those languages ^^**

**Guest:  
I love a jealous Merida who won't admit that she is jealous. :)**

**bluemangosmoothie:  
You can't imagine how happy your review made me :) Sadly, Christina is not an existing character from a movie, but if I should mention someone I would say she kinda looks like Mavis from hotel Transylvania. (Just with longer and more wavy hair. If you can imagine that) Thank you so much for your review, I love long reviews. :)**

DoublePaws:  
I tried my best to update as fast as possible. ;)

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
